Shadow King (Earth-616)
, Employer of various groups of humans, Shadow-X, and Gladiators. | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = The Astral Plane; formerly Cairo, Egypt; Los Angeles, California; Madripoor | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 330 lbs (150 kg) | Weight2 = ; as Farouk, no weight as Shadow King | Eyes = Red | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Black | UnusualFeatures = Some of the beings the Shadow King possesses take on his appearance or drastically alter their own. | Citizenship = Egyptian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Manipulator, would-be conqueror; former crimelord | Education = | Origin = Allegedly a multiversal manifestation of the dark side of the human consciousnesses | PlaceOfBirth = Egypt | PlaceOfDeath = Cairo, Egypt | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = X-Men #117 | Last = | HistoryText = The Shadow King is allegedly a multiversal manifestation of the dark side of the human consciousnesses, spawned by the first nightmare. When the mutant Amahl Farouk power developed, Farouk psychically controlled those around him, feeding on the shadows in their souls and secretly merging with the Shadow King, who had been transferring from host to host since the dawn of humanity. Shortly before World War II, Amahl Farouk was believed to have worked with Baron Strucker on a plot to destabilize Britain's political structure, with the intention being Britain allying with Germany in coming war, or at the very least, staying neutral. Shortly after encountering a young Storm, Professor X walked by a restaurant in Cairo when he was suddenly hit with a powerful psychic attack. Realizing the culprit was inside, he confronted the Shadow King, then known as Amahl Farouk. The two engaged in a fierce battle on the astral plane. Xavier defeated Farouk, whose body slumped over in his chair. But Farouk's evil mind continued to exist on the astral plane, calling itself the Shadow King. (It was also hinted that Farouk was just a body inhabited by the Shadow King). Many years later, Farouk sought to attack Xavier, angry that he had been defeated years ago. He was able to take over the New Mutant Karma due to her own mutant ability of possession making her vulnerable. The Shadow King also chased the de-aged Storm in Cairo. She was able to escape with the help of Gambit. Farouk later took over the interim team of 'Muir Island X-Men.' Destiny and Sunder were killed, and in an ensuing psychic battle the backlash re-injured Professor X's legs and spine. Shadow King later caused the Psi-War, tricking Psylocke into causing a massive wave of energy that disrupted psionic powers across the world. However, he stretched himself too thin attempting to link with all the minds on Earth, and was defeated by Psylocke in her new shadow astral form when she assaulted his personal psionic nexus. The Shadow King then became trapped in Pyslocke's mind and was unable to enter the Astral Plane. When Psylocke perished in combat with the mutant hunter, Vargas, the Shadow King was free again and attempted to attack the X-Men. However, it seemed Rogue's acquired memories as well as Sage's computer like mind were too much for him to handle, and he was defeated once again. The Shadow King later appeared in Britain possessing an alternate reality Charles Xavier and using that reality's X-Men as his Hounds. He was able to bring the Shadow X-Men back to Earth-616 because of the events of M-Day. He and his Shadow X-Men were defeated by New Excalibur and placed in prison. After an attack on a prison transport failed to free him and left the Xavier body in a weakened state, he took control of a guard and have him utter the word "Psylocke." Psylocke visited the unconscious body and the Shadow King revealed himself. The Shadow King could no longer control Psylocke after her resurrection, so he attempted to get revenge on her by having her watch New Excalibur kill her brother. Psylocke caused the Shadow King's host body to have a stroke, flatlining him and was just about to plunge her psychic sword into the body when she suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. Brotherhood of Evil Mutants The Shadow King later re-appeared in his old body and approached the journalist Harper Simmons. He gave Simmons footage of X-Force assassinating people so that Simmons would go public with the existence of X-Force. It was later revealed that the Shadow King was working with a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants. | Powers = Telepathy: He is a telepath of a very high order. (He was said at some time to be second only to Professor X, but this has probably changed because other telepaths have since surfaced). He has stated to be a "'''true' Omega Telepath". *Astral Projection Possession: Shadow King is able to possess other beings while on the astral plane. *Astral Plane Alteration: He can control the astral plane (which only the most powerful telepaths can do). '''Immortal': As an astral form he can only be harmed by attacks able to damage such a form, such as psychically or using certain magical weapons. He has demonstrated the ability to live beyond the death of his physical body. | Abilities = | Strength = Normal human male with little regular exercise when alive. As an astral entity, Shadow King has no physical strength. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = None known. When manifested as a gladiator on the Astral Plane, Shadow King usually appeared armed with Roman weapons. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * OHMU #17, MMM 1987, MARVEL COMICS GROUP © }} Category:Telepaths Category:Immortals Category:Astral Projection Category:Astral Trapping Category:Possession Category:WWII Characters Category:X-Men Villains Category:Omega Level Telepaths